Love, Lies and Loyalty
by Goddess of Geeks
Summary: A/U set after shadow kiss the cabin didn't happen Rose and the gang for her birthday go to Germany where they vivist her family, Rose didn't meet Lissa until she was thirteen. There they find out about some stuff she never wanted anyone to know. Full summary inside please R@R
1. Chapter 1

**AU. Rose didn't meet Lissa until she was thirteen when she came to America from Germany. The rest of the events from the first three books happened the only difference's is that Janine and Abe are together and live in Germany and Dimitri wasn't turned.**

**Disclaimer: Me have no red hair and blue eyes so therefore I do not own Vampire Academy. No matter how hard I wish and dream about it. **

**Chapter one**

**RPOV**

I boarded the plane and took a seat the furthest away from everyone towards the back of the plane. Everyone was confused as to why I was sitting by myself I had my awesome Rammstein messenger bag sitting on the seat next to me. I pulled out my book and took the pretty bookmark out of the pages it was a pretty pink and white dragonfly my book was in German and it was a book of poems from the lead singer of the German band Rammstein. I only ever read poetry or horror books and with the poetry I didn't like the lovey dovey stuff I loved the dark poems from Till Lindemann and Edgar Allen Poe.

We and be 'we' I mean Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Mia, Adrian, Alberta, Dimitri and myself were on our way to Germany to visit my family. As an early graduation present thanks to the strigoi attack both me and Eddie graduated early so Lissa asked if we could all go to Germany for a few weeks to visit my family. I was born in Germany my mother used to be a guardian until she met my father and had me. My family is quite rich-okay that's an understatement-We're fucking wealthy my father is the CEO of Schwarzdorn Aufzeichnungen or in English Blackthorn Records. They sign up Dhampirs and Moroi who have music potential in Germany and Austria with a branch opening up in Switzerland soon.

"So Rose what's Germany like?" Alberta asked I looked up from my poem I was reading and gave a half smile. "Really beautiful and cold in some parts there's a lot of old beautiful castles that are still intact some are in ruins and we don't take kindly to any Nazi jokes" I said pointing to Adrian and Christian. They looked offended but knowing them they would come up with some kind of joke about Nazi's and the Third Reich "I'm insulted" Adrian said and Christian nodded along they have worked out their differences and now have become best friends. "Okay no Nazi jokes got it" Eddie said looking seriously I had to smile even when it's just us he's still so serious.

I briefly got sad knowing the reason he became so serious is because of the death of his best friend Mason. "So where were you born, we know you were born in Germany but you've never told us where?" Adrian asked I smiled "I was born in city called Nuremberg which is in the south of Germany in the state of Bavaria but when I was thirteen my family moved to Berlin" I said everyone nodded "So what's your family like?" Mia asked I looked down at the floor not really comfortable with where the discussion was headed.

"Well you don't know this but my mom and dad are actually married they've been together for twenty years" I said everyone looked shocked at that when I mentioned my parents were married "but your last name?" Lissa asked I smiled "when I came to America I put down 'Hathaway' my mother's maiden name then my real last name of 'Mazur' because I come from a very wealthy family my dad is the CEO of Schwarzdorn Aufzeichnungen" I said everyone just stared at me "what?" Christian asked I smirked "Schwarzdorn Aufzeichnungen to put it plainly in English Blackthorn Records, it's a record company for Moroi and Dhampir musicians in Germany, Austria and soon in Switzerland" I said "how wealthy?" Eddie asked "my dad is estimated at 800 million" I said quietly gasps rang out from the whole cabin I never told them because I didn't want them to think of me differently. Suddenly I thought it was a long flight to Germany.

9 hours and 47 minutes later...

We walked out of the International airport in Berlin and started walking out to the front of the airport. Where I saw my Father standing before a custom built Range Rover that could seat more than seven people. He was wearing a dark suit with a flashy red scarf and matching tie he smiled like an idiot when he saw me and waved like one too I smiled and laughed and waved back. I ran over to him and jumped into his eagerly waiting arms he spun me around and then gently sat me back down.

My friends walked up to us and I smiled at them "Everyone this is Ibrahim Mazur my father" I said everyone was shocked when I said that everyone probably thought there'd be a limo waiting for me and it's be the family butler or driver picking me up not my dad he laughed at their shocked expressions and shook all their hands. "It's a pleasure to meet all of my daughter's friends she's told me all about you guys" he said we then got into the car and he drove us back to our house.

The house wasn't small by any standards but it wasn't a mansion either it was a beautiful large two storey house. I think everyone was shocked that it wasn't a mansion with a hundred rooms but it only had about ten rooms we got out of the car and walked to the front door. "Um no offence or anything but shouldn't you guys be living in a huge mansion?" Eddie asked my friends nodded with Eddie's question me and my father laughed at that "I'm not like most rich people I'm content with a small home then a large house and most of my money I donate to homeless shelters, homes for runaway kids and animal welfare groups" he said all my friends were shocked we entered the house and I closed my eyes at the feeling of being home.

The inside was immaculate; gold walls, cream ceilings, dark wooden floorboards and matching wooden furniture. Nothing was over the top fancy but it wasn't cheap either "wow it's beautiful" Mia said I smiled on the mantle over the fireplace and hanging on the wall above it were pictures of musicians that the record company signed up. "Oh wow so many artists" Eddie said my mother walked out of her office she was wearing a black pencil skirt with a cute deep purple sleeveless turtle neck knit blouse and purple heels her wavy shoulder length copper hair was down. She saw me and hugged me tightly "hello I'm Janine Mazur, Rose's mother" she said shaking everybody's hands.

She had a Scottish accent that was starting to turn into a German one it was really pretty. I heard footsteps running down the stairs and I saw my brother Karsten run down the stairs. He's a year younger than me with dark red hair and light amber eyes like mom's he's only fifteen but he's already six feet tall. "Everyone this is my brother Karsten" I said shocking everyone with the news he shook all of their hands "hello it's nice to meet all of you" he said with a thick German accent. I thought Mia would keel over when he spoke I had to admit my brother was handsome he was tall and muscular he looked like my father when he was younger whiles I looked like my mother.

"Come on I'll show you to your rooms" my mom said as she walked up the stairs but I lead Dimitri with me to my room on the ground floor. My room screamed me the walls were blood red with a white feature wall and a dark wooden bed made up with red and black bed covers. I had a beautiful white Gibson Explorer with gold hardware and frets with a bound neck and double bound body and pearl inserts it was sitting in the corner of the room next to another Gibson guitar but this one was a Les Paul Studio Platinum with black hardware and frets.

The guitars were the only expensive things in my room; I placed my bags on my bed and started unpacking "how come you never told me?" Dimitri asked I stopped what I was doing and sighed "because I never wanted anyone to know that I'm rich" I said "why?" I sighed again and turned to face him. "Because I never knew if people liked me for me or if it was the money they liked" I said he nodded "when I came to America it was my one chance to make friends without them knowing that I was rich so I could have friends who liked me for me" I said he nodded and we started to unpack our stuff again. He pointed to my guitars and I smiled "you play?" he asked I nodded smiling at my guitars they were the only happiness I had in my childhood besides from my family.

"Ever since I was eight, I taught myself how to play because I had a lot of spare time on my hands and no friends" I said he looked shocked when I said that I nodded "yes you heard right Comrade, I had no friends, when I went to a normal human school people didn't want to be anywhere near me because of how rich I was they thought I was a spoilt rich girl" I said "I can now understand why you didn't tell anyone at the academy" he said I nodded we finally finished unpacking and talking so we walked back to the living room where everyone was.

I cuddled into Dimitri's side on the couch, we started watching TV "Wow I didn't know Germany had so many hot guys" Lissa said Mia nodded "Yeah, Germany is known for their cars, beer and men" I said "thank you for calling me hot Princess" Karst said I snorted and he glared at me and threw a pillow at me and Dimitri I caught it with one hand and flung it back at him it got him in the face. "Please Karsten call me Lissa" she said to him he smiled and nodded "only if you call me Karst" he said she smiled "you have a deal" she said he nodded "so who's the older sibling?" Alberta asked I stuck my hand up everyone was shocked "really?" Christian asked I nodded "I'm eighteen he's fifteen" I said shocking everyone for the umpteenth time today. "Yeah it's my height that makes me seem older but I'm fifteen" he said everyone nodded.

Someone rang the doorbell, "oh that's my mother" dad said I detached myself from Dimitri's arms and stood up Karst did the same. My friends seemed confused we looked at each other and then looked at mom and dad and at the same said "stall her" they nodded and smiled we then ran out of the living room. Karst pushed me in the back and sent me face first into the floor with a squeal from me and laughter from Adrian, Eddie and Christian. I pushed myself up and I grabbed Karst's wrist and pulled him back and he landed on the floor on his ass I then ran to my room.

I quickly threw off my ripped black skinny jeans, blood red tank with slashes at the bottom of it and my sexy heeled boots. And into a cute light blue sweater dress white tights and grey flat heeled suede boots that stop mid-calf. I then took off my bold sexy makeup and did barely there makeup for my hair I brushed it and pulled it up into a high bun and I clasped my beautiful gold crucifix rosary with blue crystal beads.

Running out of my room I ran into the living room shocking everyone with my transformation. Karst followed me a second later he was out of his black clothes and he was wearing a white button down shirt and dark indigo jeans. I sat next to Dimitri again but instead of cuddling into him I sat with my back straight and ankles crossed together. Dad lead grandmother into the living room he had stalled her long enough in order for me and Karst to change.

She smiled when she saw us, she was in her late sixties and a moroi woman, she was Turkish born but she lives in Germany, she could also speak fluent German and spoke mostly in that. "Karsten und Rosemarie es ist so gut, dich wiederzusehen" she said in German (Karsten and Rosemarie it is so good to see you) I smiled and hugged her and so did Karst. "Oma, das sind meine freunde aus Amerika, Christian, Eddie, Adrian, Dimitri, Alberta und Lissa" I said in German (Grandma these are my friends from America) this is the first time they heard me speak in German. She shook all their hands she looked at Lissa who squirmed under her dark brown gaze let me tell you she's not the first or the last to squirm under the old bat's gaze.

"Rosemarie, sagen dieses junge mädchen, dass ihre schönheit, die von engeln rivalen" she said (Rosemarie, please tell this young girl that her beauty rivals those of angels) I smiled "my grandmother wants me to tell you that she says your beauty rivals those of angels Lissa" I told her she smiled "tell her I say thank you for that lovely compliment" she told me I nodded "Oma, sagt Lissa danke ihnen für diese schöne Kompliment" I told her (Grandma Lissa says thank you for that lovely compliment) she smiled and nodded her head.

Grandma and my mother went into the kitchen to start making dinner Karsten looked at me and he pretended to slit his wrists I nodded and pretended that I had a noose around my neck and I pulling it up and rolled my head to the side with my tongue sticking out. Dad rolled his eyes but smiled, my friends looked confused "Why did you two change?" Mia asked I looked at Karst and he smiled "tell her Prue" he joked I glared at him and flipped him off he laughed "that's not very catholic-like behaviour now is it?" he teased "don't make me smack you" I warned him "ooh ouch" he continued I stood up and walked over to him and smacked him one.

Everyone laughed, "Catholic?" Adrian asked I nodded and held up my crucifix "yeah I'm Roman Catholic" I said shocking everyone. "Really?" Eddie asked I smirked "yeah but I'm a bad Catholic though I've committed every single one of the seven deadly sins and I've broken eight out of the ten commandments" I said with a devilish grin "that's our Rose" Christian said I smiled and laughed while nodding my head. Mom then walked out of the kitchen with a murderous expression on her face.

"She kick you out?" I asked her she nodded I winced "she's got a death wish" I added you never ever interfere with mom and cooking and especially you don't kick her out of her own kitchen. An hour later dinner was ready, it was delicious but mom is the better cooker out of the two. Halfway through dinner grandmother looked at me "Rosemarie, wenn sie planen das kloster zu kommen?" she asked me (Rosemarie when are you planning to join the convent?") When she said that I was taking a sip of water and I choked.

Did she seriously just ask me that? Karst laughed and my parents looked amused whiles my friends looked concerned because I was choking on water. "Verzeihen oma, aber wusston sie sagen kloster?" I asked her (pardon grandma, but did you say convent?") Karst laughed harder I was flustered and I was still working on the question. "Ja" she said (yes) I nodded how could I tell her that her only granddaughter is going to be a guardian not a nun.

"Oma ich bin nicht über den beitritt zum konvent der planung, den ich bin ein wächter" I said (Grandma I'm not planning on joining the convent because I'm a guardian" I said. Her eyes grew stormy and she grew quiet oh crap she's angry "wie Können sie es wagen ein vormund weden, wenn sie angeblich eine nonne zu werden, sind sie ihrer familie tradition nur für die chance auf rhum ich dachte, mein sohn und Janine besser hob dich geworfen" she yelled (how dare you become a guardian when you're supposed to be a nun you've thrown your family tradition just for the chance of glory I thought my son and Janine raised you better).

My parents and Karst looked at me with sympathy and I felt the tears start forming. There was an uncomfortable silence around the table. My friends didn't know what we were talking about which I was thankful because I would get shit from the idiotic trio but even they knew something was wrong.

I looked down at the table too upset and angry to even eat anymore "can I go?" I asked in a quiet voice dad nodded and I got up from the table and I walked to my room. There I got changed into torn faded skinny jeans, a slashed low-cut tank top and my Docs I shook my hair loose. Yanking my crucifix off and added my studded cuffs to my wrists I grabbed my explorer and walked out of my room I passed the dining room.

Everyone was shocked with my appearance Karst looked at me "get your sticks" I told him he nodded and raced up to his room. I walked up to a wall hanging and took it off there I pulled open the safe and grabbed two stakes there I shoved one in the waist of my jeans in the small of my back I closed the safe and placed the wall hanging up. I felt everyone's eyes on me. Karst came back with his sticks I threw the other stake at him and he caught it with his left hand. I grabbed the keys to my car my parents knew not to talk to me when I'm angry with my grandmother my friends however did not.

"Rose are you Okay?" Lissa asked I spun around and glared at her everyone seemed shocked that I glared at her she seemed taken aback and in a voice I didn't recognised I warned her "sie verdammt noch mal nicht _**mit**_ mir reden im moment verdammt, oder ich etwas, das ich bereuen" (don't fucking talk to me at the fucking moment or I'll do something I'll regret) my parents looked shocked that I talked to her like that then I walked out of the door slamming it on the way. Karst and I hopped into my car; a dark red BMW Z4. I drove to our spot, an abandoned factory that's in my father's name it still had power we used it as a get away from everything on the way I had picked up a few bottles of jaegermeister and two six packs of beer, a bottle of Russian imported Vodka and two bottles of absinthe.

We walked in and I saw the couches and blankets and cushions as well as the drum kit and amps. We opened the bottles and we just started playing random music we never spoke when I needed to vent I would come here get wasted and play music Karst would come with me and look after me he never drank and he never judged me when I got wasted. We played until the early hours of the morning by that time I was completely wasted and on the last bottle of absinthe.

The next thing I knew Karst picked me up bridal style and laid me on the couch and covered me with a blanket.

"Sweet sleep schwester" was all I heard and a gentle kiss on my forehead was the only thing I felt and heard before I conked out.

**Should I continue, Please review and tell what you think **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note**

**Hello I just want to thank the people who read and reviewed my story and just want to let you know the first chapter will be re-posted when my beta finished editing it cause I wasn't too happy with the chapter. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing and hopefully it will be better than it was before**

**Goddess of Geeks AKA Freyja **


End file.
